memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tom Morga
27/11/1941 - Burbank, California (Estados Unidos) Apariciones en ST: *Film "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (1979) - Tripulante Klingon *Film "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" (1991) - "El Bruto" * (236)(1992) - Glinn Corak (no acreditado) * (408)(1993) - Secuestrador (no acreditado) * (241)(1993) - Nausicaano (no acreditado) * (433)(1994) - Soldado Kellerun (no acreditado) * (448)(1994) - Soldado Jem'Hadar * (452)(1994) - Tyganiano Holográfico (no acreditado) * (457)(1995) - "Fantasma" (no acreditado) * (481)(1995) - Soto * (131)(1996) - Jal Minnis (no acreditado) * (142)(1996) - Kazon (no acreditado) * (522)(1997) - Soldado Cardassiano (no acreditado) * (167)(1997) - Carlson (no acreditado) * (168)(1997) - Borg (no acreditado) * (259)(2001) - Guardia Nygeano (no acreditado) * (163)(2003) - Xindi Reptil File:Amar first officer.jpg| File:Workman in space, Tom Morga.jpg| File:Tom Morga, Star Trek 2.jpg| File:Tom Morga human Star Trek III.jpg| File:Boarding Klingon 1 2285.jpg| File:Rock Man 4.jpg| Escena Borrada File:Romulan Guard 2368.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Brute tom morga STVI.jpg| File:Bajoran man, Tom Morga, A man alone.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Nausicaan 3, Tapestry.jpg (sin créditos) File:Klaestron kidnapper (male).jpg| (sin créditos) File:Nol-Ennis warrior 1.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Bajoran deputy on Jerrado 2.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Tom Morga, Descent.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Prytt trooper.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Tom Morga Kellerun.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Tom Morga Cardassian, Journey's End.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Tom Morga Klingon, Firstborn.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Maquis guard, Tom Morga.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Tom Morga Cardassian, Preemptive Strike.jpg| (sin créditos) File:JemHadar soldier, The search II.jpg| File:Tygarian hologram.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Tom Morga, Past Tense Part I.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Romulan guard, Visionary.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Klingon alliance officer 3 2371.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Tom Morga, The Die is Cast.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Warrior with torch.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Tom Morga, Security Officer Non Sequitur.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Klingon monster DS9.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Klingon warrior 7 a.jpg (sin créditos) File:Janklow.jpg| (sin créditos) File:MP Guard 3.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Soto.jpg| File:Minnis.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Argrathi guard, Tom Morga.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Tom Morga, Investigations.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Clown guard 2.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Akritirian Tom Morga.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Ajilon Prime Klingon 1.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Carlson.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Attacked Borg 2 2373.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Cardassian Soldier 1.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Tom Morga, Day of Honor.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Tom Morga, Nemesis.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Tom Morga, The Killing Game.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Warrior Borg drone 1.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Cardassian guard 2 2346.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Madrat.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Asylum orderly.jpg| (sin créditos) File:No image yet.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Bajoran follower 9.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Drone attacking One 1.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Yosts species marauder 1.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Borg hologram 1 2375.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Fort Knox Borg drone 2.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Klingon Alliance officer 1 2375.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Breen guard 1 2375.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Barge of the dead warrior 2.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Male Nakan colonist 3.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Borg drone 1, tactical cube 138.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Borg invading Unimatrix Zero 1.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Nygean security officer 1.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Tom Morga, Shadows of PJem.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Reman in corridor.jpg| File:Reman officer, Tom Morga.jpg| File:Osaarian marauder.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Vulcan zombie, Impulse.jpg (sin créditos) File:Xindi reptilian tom morga.jpg| (sin créditos) File:Unnamed Klingon Soldier -4 ENT.jpg| (sin créditos) Otros Trabajos de ST: *Película" " (1979) - Doble (no acreditado) *Película" " (1982) - Doble *Película" " (1984) - Doble *Película" " (1989) - Doble *Película''"Star Trek: Voyager"'' (1995/2001) - Doble *Película" " (2002) - Doble File:Tom Morga, The Motion Picture.jpg|Doble de Leonard Nimoy (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, Star Trek III.jpg|Doble de Leonard Nimoy File:Tom Morga, The Last Outpost.jpg|Doble de Michael Dorn (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, Skin of Evil.jpg|Doble de Jonathan Frakes (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, Conspiracy.jpg|Doble de Jonathan Frakes (no acreditado) File:Barclay double, Tom Morga.jpg|Doble de Dwight Schultz (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, Violations.jpg|Doble de Ben Lemon (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, Power Play.jpg|Doble de Jonathan Frakes (no acreditado) File:Stunt double Brian Cousins.jpg|Doble de Brian Cousins (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, Past Prologue.jpg|Doble de Jeffrey Nordling (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, Captive Pursuit.jpg|Doble de Scott MacDonald (no acreditado) File:Stunt double Odo, Vortex.jpg|Doble de Rene Auberjonois (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, Schisms.jpg|Doble de Jonathan Frakes (no acreditado) File:Stunt double James Horan.jpg|Doble de James Horan (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, Second Chances.jpg|Doble de Jonathan Frakes (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, Timescape.jpg|Doble de Michael Bofshever (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, stunt double Descent.jpg|Doble de Brian J. Cousins (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, The Siege.jpg|Doble de Richard Beymer (no acreditado) File:Stunt double Fallit Kot.jpg|Doble de Peter Crombie (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, Blood Oath.jpg|Doble de William Campbell (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga double Heroes and Demons.jpg|Doble de Christopher Neame (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, Initiations.jpg|Doble de Patrick Kilpatrick (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, The Adversary.jpg|Doble de Jeff Austin (no acreditado) File:Zahir stunt double.jpg|Doble de David Lee Smith (no acreditado) File:Stunt double John Durbin DS9.jpg|Doble de John Durbin (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, Image in the Sand.jpg|Doble de J.G. Hertzler (no acreditado) File:Stunt doubles, Field of Fire.jpg|Doble de Leigh J. McCloskey (no acreditado) File:Tom Morga, Body and Soul.jpg|Doble de Fritz Sperberg (no acreditado) File:Morga and Deadrick.jpg|Doble de Keith Carradine (izq.) (no acreditado) Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Film "Friday the 13th: A New Beginning" (1985) - Doble *Film "Alien Nation" (1988) - Raincoat *Film "Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers" (1988) - Doble *Film "Independence Day" (1996) - Doble *Film "Lost World: Jurassic Park" (1997) - Doble (Jeff Goldblum) *Serie "Team Knight Rider" (1997) - Doble *Film "Spider-Man" (2002) - Doble *Film "Catch Me If You Can" (2002) - Doble *Film "Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World" (2003) - Doble *Film "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest" (2006) - Doble *Film "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End" (2007) - Doble *Film "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides" (2011) - Doble Enlaces Externos: * *Página Oficial de:Tom Morga en:Tom Morga fr:Tom Morga Morga, Tom Morga, Tom